Impreg
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Private accidentally absorbs a serum that gets him.. you know.. impregnated.
1. Chapter 1

"Private can you put this away for me?" Kowalski groaned.

"Sure.." Private yawned, taking the ray from Kowalski.

He walked into the lab and pushed the invention next to a tube with dangerous looking liquid. The tube fell down onto of him. Private fell down his rump, gritting his beak. The burning liquid melting into him, Private slow stood up and looked around. apparently all the liquid fell on him, for there was no trace of liquid. Private shrugged then walked out of the lab. He climbed into his bunk. The next morning, Private's insides exploded like fireworks. He moaned in pain. It was weird... the boy didn't remember eating any candy or something before he went to sleep. Why did his stomach hurt? WHY did he feel like he could sleep all day? His questions were about to be answered.

"Private? Are you ok?" Kowalski asked, staring at the young penguin worried.

"My stomach hurts..." Private whined.

"Why? Did you eat too much last night?"

"nooo..."

Kowalski froze, "Did you happen to touch a tube?"

"Uh-huh.."

"With purple liquid?"

"Yes..."

The scientist paced, "Oh no, no, no! This is bad VERY BAD!"

Skipper and Rico came in and paused to watch Kowalski pace.

**I'll go easy and ask for one review so you'll get a update xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Private is what?!"

"BUBADA?!"

Kowalski nodded weakly, "Thats what the serum did to him."

Skipper sighed, "Does Private know?"

Kowaski looked at the sobbing Private in his bunk. "Umm Yeah."

The second command wanted to say everything was alright, everything would be ok.. But he couldn't. During the past two weeks, everything was definitely not OK. Private hid under his blanket when Marlene or anybody came in the HQ. He would just hide from everyone.

Skipper sighed, entering the HQ. "We have to help Private, Kowalski..."

"I know... I just don't-"

All three of them stopped in their tracks. Private wasn't even under his blanket. They searched the whole HQ. Private was gone.

_

Private opened his eyes slowly with a groan. His eyes went wide as he saw a certain puffin towering him. What the heck did Hans want..?

"That's a strange sight..." Hans smirked, poking Private's stomach.

The young penguin felt tears fill his eyes. Hans poking his stomach wasn't really helping him. Then the puffin gave the adorable penguin a sharp kick in the stomach. Private cried out in pain. He covered his stomach to block the puffin's kicks.

**This time I need two reviews XD also** **this isn't one of these stories where Private gets saved from the villain and then the story ends ECT.. There's Much more. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Private whimpered as he slowly tried to get up.

Hans just laughed at the small penguin's attempt, "What happened to you? Did someone decide to take Advantage of your sweet meat?"

"N-No! No one would ever do that to me!" Just the thought of that made little Private shiver.

"Then what happened?" Hans asked, poking his stomach, "Had too much winkies then?"

Private whimpered in pain and tried to scoot away, "N-No…"

Hans grabbed him even though he wouldn't get far.

"Don´t run away, Little Private." He smirked.

Private whimpered.

"Now, now, don´t cry. I´m not going to hurt you."

He then grabbed the young one's flipper in an agonizing tight grip and drags him into a small room where he locks the penguin in.

Private stared at him weakly, "You can't do this!"

He then started screaming due to the pain in his stomach.

Hans giggled, "I can´t? Who´s going to stop me?"

Private continued to scream. "SKIPPPAH! KOWALSKI! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Hans covered his beak, "Shh...no one will hear you here anyway. Save that energy for later."

Private muffled out a whimper.

"You´re going to be quiet now?" Hans asked.

Private nodded slowly.

The puffin let go of the small penguin's beak, "Perfect."

He grabbed Private's flipper and pulled him towards him. Private whimpered and tried to pull away. Hans held him firmly and gazes down at the Private for a moment before leaning over and kissing him. Private's eyes widened and he started struggling. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't believe he just did that! (Me too… HE STOLE Private's first kiss! DX)

Hans growled, placing his flippers on Private's back, deepening the kiss and disabling escape. Private trembled, not wanting to believe what was happening before his very innocent eyes. The puffin pulled away and nipped at Private's neck harshly. The young bird yelped in pain. Hans smirked and licked the area. Private whimpered. The villain pressed him against the wall and trailed kisses down his neck.

Private shuddered, choosing a bad time to speak up, "G-Get away from m-me.."

Hans looked up at him and glared, "You´re in NO Position to make orders!"

He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him further into the Stone wall almost crushing him.

Private whimpered in pain, "L-L-L-Let go of me!"

Hans then slapped him across the face, "Shut up!"

Private whimpered once again.

"That´s more like it!" The puffin said.

Private then tried to run away from the puffin.

"HEY!" Hans shouted, grabbing the young penguin by his neck feathers and yanks him back, slamming him down on the ground and pulling out a few feathers in the process. "Where do you think you´re going, Private?! I´m not done yet!"

He then kicked him.

Private screamed in pain then started crying, "HELP!"

Hans grinned sadistically and straddles him. Private froze, not knowing what to do.

"Are you going to behave now?!" Hans asked.

Private whimpered, instead of answering.

Hans grabbed his face and Forces him to look into his eyes, "Are you going to make me use force? Do you want me to beat the answer outta you?"

"N-No…" The little penguin whimpered.

"Good." Hans said, punching him in the face.

Private curled into a ball and held his hurting stomach. He whimpered.

Meanwhile

Kowalski was pacing, "This doesn't make any sense! How can Private just disappear?"

Skipper was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, "I swear, if someone kidnapped him…" (OUHHH Someone's mad XD)

"Well it's a possibility... After all, Private wouldn't get far on his feet.." Kowalski shrugged.

"Alright, then we go search for Private!" Skipper said, standing up from the table.

"It´z dark tho." Rico grunted.

Kowalski sighed, "I'm afraid he's right Skipper... We don't even have a clue where Private is.."

Skipper stared at him, "And Private´s just supposed to wait 12 hours until the freakin sun finally rises until we go and rescue him?!"

Kowalski was dumbfounded by his leader's words. "U-Um... Well... As I said... WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

Skipper glared, "THEN WE SEARCH EVERYWHERE!"

Kowalski sighed heavily._ 'There is no use convincing this paranoid penguin...'_

"Besides, we have flashlights since the 1890s, I think they´ll be very useful in the dark." Skipper said in sarcasm.

"Skipper seriously! We have been searching for a while! He could be anywhere!" Kowalski shouted.

"No, there´s one place we haven´t checked. Follow me." Skipper said, sliding ahead.

Kowalski sighed, following Skipper. They stopped at a door.

"He´s gotta be here! Rico! Blow down this door!" Skipper said.

"Alrite!" Rico cheered, hacking up Dynamite and wedges it in between the door handle and the door.

"AND how do you know?" Kowalski asked suspiciously.

"My gut, Kowalski. My GUT." Skipper answered simply.

The Dynamite explodes and the door falls to pieces.

"Let's go!" Skipper ordered.

"Whatever! I'm telling you! He's not gonna be here!" Kowalski shouted.

"You wanna bet?!" Skipper snapped.

"YES! I want proof that he's here!" The taller penguin snapped right back.

"Come on, I´ll PROVE to you he´s here!" Skipper said, sliding into the dark building.

Rico looked at Kowalski and shrugged before following Skipper. Kowalski followed, grumbling to himself. MEANWHILE. Private was screaming trying to get away from Hans. Luckily they all heard the screaming.

"Private! Come on, men!" Skipper shouted, sliding to the door where the shrieks were coming from.

"Shut up you little b*tch!" Hans growled, wrapping his fins around the weak penguin's neck.

"HELP!" Private screamed loudly.

The puffin blew it. He grabbed his beak and slams his head down against the ground, "SHUT UP!"

Skipper kicked the door down, "PRIVATE!"

The young penguin let out a muffled whimper.

Kowalski showed up at the doorway, "What the! LET GO OF HIM!"

Hans turned his head, "Skippa? Wha- how did you find...nevermind!" He forced Private up and started choking him, "Come any closer and I´ll kill him!"

Private struggled for air weakly.

**First of all... TAKE YOUR DIRTY FINS OFF MY BRITISH FRIEND! **

**Last of all HOW DARE YOU STEAL PRIVATE'S FIRST KISS! **

**Also this was made through RP by me and AT! It's such a long chapter XD **


End file.
